Finding Home
by IncompetantDreamer
Summary: What happens when a Teenage boy learns a powerful family secret? A Pilgrimage to Middle Earth Of course.
1. Not so Shocking Ending!

Dislcaimer: I own nada of Tolkeins characters or his ideals. And yes I am doing another a person falls into Middle Earth, but this is with a, well I cant say different spin cz it might not be, but its unque in some ways.  
  
Authors Note:This darned well is going to be a Mary Sue, although cuz its a guy is it a Marty Sue? Im not quite sure.. this will be my first thing I have ever written, and im doing it cuz im bored... If people respond well I may become serious. For right now Im just going to type and then I will let it go from there.  
  
Finding Home  
  
"Ah come on Jason, let's go see Spiderman just ONE more time?"  
  
Andrew East stood begging his friend Jason to come with him to see the movie Spiderman for what must have been at least the 40th time that year.  
  
"Im, sorry bud, but if I see that movie one more time with you, Im going to shoot webbing out my eyes and convulse."  
  
Andrew deflated at that comment... the first few times he and Jay had gone and seen the movie it had been awesome with them deconstructing the storyline( both were avid comic book collectors) and so they kept saying how Toby Mcguire looked as much like Peter Parker as Martha Stewart looked like Wonder Woman,.  
  
"Are you sure you can't come? Honestly?" Andrew implored  
  
"I know man, but we have seen it so many times, plus I have to take Jennifer out tonight or else she'll have me in a sling." Jason retorted.  
  
"Ah well, if you really can't make it, I ain't gonna get on my hands and knees." Andrew said  
  
"Yea ya would" Jason winked  
  
"Hardy har you perverted little devil" Andrew said back  
  
"Heya listen did we have any Homework in the Chemistry class?"  
  
Jason asked, knowing with certainty that Andrew would know, Andrew was a straight A student easily, the boy never studied yet aced everything, it was disturbing to Jason.  
  
"Um, yea we have pages 106-107 problems 15-80 even but we are not suppoed to do 80, Mrs. Roberts will go over it with us tomorrow."  
  
"Ok.... man hold on my mom is calling me away to do chores, Im gonna have to go, Vulcano."  
  
This made Andrew grit his teeth, he always hated it when people made fun of him because of his ears, they were extremely pointed and the doctors all said it was a abnormality in the cartiledge, but both of Andrew's parents had pointed ears, and so he usually thought nothing of his ears, nor of his white skin and deeply black hair.  
  
"Ah bite me Frito...anyways Catcha on the flip side" Andrew hung up.  
  
Andrew looked at the phone he had just hung up and then smiled at the words his friend had said.  
  
"Ah Frito...."  
  
Andrew then went into the backpart of his house to grab some Dr.Pepper from his Mini-fridge as he walked past he heard his parents arguing... they didnt argue alot, in fact he didn't think hed ever heard them argue before...this was odd Andrew heard it clearly seeing as the voices were coming from the bedroom, and he was in the backroom, usually for most this would be hard to hear but Andrew had always had a heightened sense of hearing.  
  
"We can not do it The risks and the ramifications I will Not allow him to go back, none of us shall"  
  
Andrew frowned, his Father had never taken a voice in that manner.... it wasn't in him, or so Andrew thought.  
  
"We have too his world is not his he will soon understand we dont age...he will understand why he doesnt age.....Why not help him be prepared to go home...?"  
  
Age....Understand...Home Andrew grows confused as he listens in more  
  
" I guess we leave the option up to him then..... We will tell him now seeing as he is in the back room and has been listening in on us this whole time....Andrew get in here."  
  
Andrew froze, how could he have forgotten his fathers hearing, it was said to be far above that of anyone elses, a birth defect of his own they had said, Andrew had excellent hearing himself though so he heard his father clearly when he beckoned for him to come.  
  
Andrew walked into his parents bedroom to see his Mother and Father both a bit red and now very serene looking as his father motions him to sit down.  
  
Andrew's father speaks  
  
"Now Andrew, You have been hearing your Mother and I argue about weather or not we should tell you something that will rock your entire perception of the world forever..Son we can neverspeak of this again although your mother is right, you do need to do, I had only hoped of prolonging this discussion for a while longer, what is it you choose son?"  
  
Andrew thinks and being the naturally inquisitive person he is he replies.  
  
"I need to know what is causing you and mother to argue, and also I am now curious..."  
  
Andrew's father takes a deep breath  
  
"Andrew....Your an Elf." 


	2. And the beat goes on

Disclaimer: I Own nothing of Lord of The Rings, If I truely did, do you think I would be sitting around writing Fanfiction, no I would be rolling in dough on a yacht in Tahiti with an Irish Belly Dancer in my lap.  
  
Rating: PG-13 May be sort of R in some places, but this story is frivelous and Whimsical so well see as we go along.  
  
Authors notes: I just have to address my first few Reviewers and prey they stick with me.  
  
Tithin: Thanks for the support although like others have siad my sentences do run on, and while I am horrible at grammar and punctuation, other's are not. I tried the LibraryofMoria.com and could not find a Beta List. Maybe I overlooked it though.... also This will not be a typical guy falls into Middle Earth and falls in love with Undomiel or Lady Galadriel *gasp* he knows actual names... yes I am an avid LoTR geek. I have even read the Silmarillion.  
  
Daena Ness: I am very glad you are enjoying the story, and believe me you have not seen anything yet.  
  
Minako: Thank you for the compliment and I am about to start begging the world for a Beta Reader.In fact I shall do it now  
  
***Begging for a Beta Reader***  
  
Please, Please someone take pity on me. I Need a beta reader because I am horrible at all these little trivial things, I need help..lol. I probably need help in more ways then one, but lets not go into that right now.  
  
Authors note: The story will slip between all kinds of POV during its run... I dont know if that is *Legal* but its what I am going to do, Growl!  
  
Im not too sure 2 Elves can have a child but lets say it can happen. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
An Elf? Ok.  
  
My parents have obviously gone insane. I knew it would come someday but I had only hoped it would be after I got out of High School this year.  
  
"Um Dad,Mom I.....uh...Yea. Um ok. I think your both insane, there I said it."  
  
Andrews parents both look grim as they look at their son, The father brings Andrew a mirror and tucks back Andrew locks of hair so his ear is shown.  
  
"My son, have you not noticed your parents look forever young, most people assume were your older siblings now. We shall never age, we are immortal,son. As are you, there will come a year when you shall stop growing in any way, and you will remain in that form until the day you sail back to Valinor to be with your kindred.This is if you choose to return to your real home, in Middle Earth son."  
  
"Dad, have you completely lost your mind??!!! Elves??!!! what next you gonna tell me My Great aunt is the tooth fairy, My long lost half Brother is the Easter bunny?"  
  
Andrew is confused and astounded by what his parents are telling him. He had always known he was "special" but this... no no no... his parents had gone off the deep end.  
  
Andrews father brings the mirror and puts in front of Andrew.  
  
"Son, what do you see?" The Elder Elf asks  
  
"What do you think? Your holding it in my face!"  
  
Andrew's Father sighs as he speaks once more  
  
"No Son, look in that mirror and tell me anyone else in this world looks like you."  
  
Andrew was not narcistic in any way but he could not deny to himself that he was a darned good looking young man.  
  
Andrew sighs as he says  
  
"Whats that prove besides, that Im a hot sexy beast, yea?"  
  
Andrew purrs the last part trying to lighten the mood, it seems to only anger his father  
  
"Andrew Timothy East, you are testing my last nerve!"  
  
Amdrew froze at that, his father just yelled at him, Andrew had never been yelled at before. This was serious.  
  
"You guys are being totally serious aren't you?"  
  
Andrew's mother slides over to him and holds him in his arms  
  
'Its ok hunny, its going to be alright, I know this is a shock and all but this is what you are. You are Elvish."  
  
Andrew father moves over to him and sweeps him and hit mother in a big family hug as he speaks  
  
"Melne, Auwe Aruine Mwanu Ilanor" Andrew's Father speaks  
  
Andrew ponders the strange language that his father just spoke  
  
"What did you just say?" Andrew implores.  
  
" I said I love you my Ilanor....In Elvish son. Your true name is Ilanor."  
  
Andrew openly ponders this as he sinks into his parents embrace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Andrew was sitting on his bed pondering his own existence.  
  
"Immortal...I.. I can't be To watch my friends die.... to see everyone I love die... I can't do it. I won't watch Jason die."  
  
Andrew then walked out of his room into a well lit hallway of his house. He walks to his living room where his Father is and walks to him.  
  
"Father, I have made a decision. I want to go to Middle Earth as soon as Possible..Where is it though? How can we Elves exist?"  
  
Andrew father was interupted from his favorite television show, I dream of Jeanie as he listened to his son  
  
"Son, Middle Earth does not exist on planet earth amd we are the only Elves in the world"  
  
Andrew begins to interupt when his father waives him off  
  
"Ilanor, Middle Earth does not exist in this dimension....the way your Mother and I came here, more so the reason we came here was because during the time we lived in There was much evil in Middle Earth, The kingdoms of the Middle Earth were crumbling and we felt that relatively soon Middle Earth would succomb to darkness. Son, when we left Middle Earth we thought we would never return. The way we left made it impossible.We did a life exchange with Saruman...the Wise. We exchanged our bodies for research in order to come here so you could live a good life. We let Saruman study us and for what we dont know....and we dont want to know. Son, we came to this world as refugees. A powerful force beckoned to us from Middle Earth though, son, through our dreams. We have been given a message. It is safe to return to Middle Earth, the turmoil is long over. You can return son.  
  
The young elf takes this all in stride until he hears the last bit  
  
"You mean Us right?" The Brunete asks  
  
"No Son, as I had said we have made it impossible for us to return, however you may return...Middle Earth is a wonderful place full of light and fantasy. I think you should return to your true home son. Someday we may die and our souls shall return to Valinor, and someday when you pass to Valinor we shall be reunited. But for this existence my son... You shall return home.  
  
Andrew is saddened by this but replies  
  
"I do still wsh to go, I can not stand an immortal life alone...although I am puzzled how is it that I can return to Middle Earth?"  
  
The wiser Elf responds  
  
"We simply take you back to the spot we arrived in, when your mother was pregnant with you 19 years ago. We need to simply go to the backyard and chant a bit."  
  
The father grins and laughs at that and Andrew feels a sense of calm overtake him  
  
"I want to go tonight, Dad."  
  
"Then tonight you shall return home my son."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andrew was stiffly pacing on Jason's front door..... as he tried to gather up the courage to say goodbye to his long time best friend.  
  
After a while he did not notice the door was open and Jason was staring at him.  
  
"Hey Vulcano, you gonna stand out here and attack my porch or ya gonna come in?" Jason smirked  
  
"Uh...yea, I have something thats serious to talk about why dont you come out here?"  
  
Jason instantly gets a concerned look in his eyes as he walks to his best friend and motions for them both to sit down on the woden bench on the porch.  
  
"Um Jay, I have some bad news to tell you and I... I am not quite sure how to uhhh... tell you bu---"  
  
"Will you just spit it out!" Jason exclaimed  
  
"Jason, Im leaving Ohio and The United States tonight and I am never returning."  
  
Jason is about to retort saying Andrew is lying, but when he saw the lone tear rolling down his friends eyes, he couldnt help himself and said.  
  
"Your serious arent you...I know you would have been more forthcoming with Info, so I am guessing this is sudden... I can only say your the best friend I have evr had Andy... I am going to miss you, man."  
  
Andrew nods as he talks  
  
"It is sudden, VERY sudden... if I thought I would be happier staying I would, But I would be lying to myself and only proloning pain, I can only say goodbye my friend. So that is what I shall do. I love you man, Im going to miss you."  
  
With that both of them stand up and hug eachother in a gruff manly way and then Andrew walks away. He just walks away from his best friend, and his life afterwards is never the same.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Andrew is now in his backyard with his parents and his paents on both sides of Andrew and Andrew has a backpack of stuff and supplies for his trip. His parents have both kissed and hugged him many times, and now Andrew is saying goodbye.  
  
"I love you both so much, but if it is like you say I guess we will meet eachother again in this Valinor...I cant say how much I am thankful for how you have raised me....I love you guys. Now lets get this done with ok? before I lose my nerve..."  
  
With this Andrew parents both nod and they both begin chanting as one voice  
  
"Amun Salarun Ornchlra upshrand shumlack clerin lambarta Umbarhkana UBLA!"  
  
Andrew feels a strange wave of nausea hit him as he feels a tingling sensation in his head, he instantly clutches his head as he hears his parents now increase their volume  
  
"Aumben AHRAUD SHRUNGSH EWA MENLE ILUVATAR ARBA"  
  
Andrew now is dizzying and he is now seeing only black as he sways  
  
" Doth Foes Melkorn Suarin BUNCHA!!!!"  
  
Andew feels the ground underneath him swallow him whole as he begins falling.  
  
and falling  
  
and falling  
  
and falling.  
  
Into a stream.  
  
"Ah Crap"  
  
Andrew turns over and swims to the shore and pukes his guts out and then thankfully feints.  
  
Authors note: If anyone can find me some Quenya or Sindarinn references I will gladly redo the chanting and other parts.... I really do need to find it for many later parts of the story. Yes I HAVE decided to take this serious. Also please review. To review just click the button below ths on the left. it sais submit review or something to that extent.Please give me any and all opinions on what I should do with this story, I shall take everyones opinions to heart. 


	3. Elvish meetings and Technological UnAdva...

Authors Note: I, once again need to reiterate how much I dont know Elvish!!! I think Tolkein is going to raise from his grave and kill me for butchering his works...lol. Anyways it has been a bit of a time, and I havent done mushc so far. Anyways I wrote this next chapter on paper in my study bell last week, and I write badly so it might turn out strange looking. Anyways On we go! Also....  
  
I NEED A BETA READER....OR SOMEONE TO CLEAN UP ALL MY ERRORS!! URGHHH!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Andrew rises from his feet, on his now dirty shoes. to look straight at 2 extremely beutiful men... pointing weapons at him!  
  
Now Andrew was looking at one of them, and even though he was not "gay" he could sesne the beuty in the 2 men before him. One of them began to speak in a very foreign language.  
  
"Nra slantera buera glaurnad"  
  
Andrew didnt have a clue as to they just said.  
  
Now Andrew could recognize the language as being similiar to the way his father had smoken to him earlier, and that coupled with the Pointy ears and features of the men led andrew to the conclusion that he was in the presence of Elves.  
  
Elves.  
  
His People.  
  
The men that were speaing to him in a foreign language were not men at all. They were Elves speaking to him in Sindarinn.  
  
Andrew put both his hands in the air in what he hoped meant the same thing here as it meant to him. He saw the 2 elves speaking amongst eashother and he began thinking of a way to escape. Maybe if he could over power one... and then run like a bat out of helll, he might make it to....what? safety? He is alone in the entire world and he has nowhere to go. Andrew suddenly begins to feel very afraid.  
  
"Hey uh, guys... could you out the sharp things down and maybe..not..you know...kill me, I dont know where I am right now, but where I come from we just dont go about killing random things..??"  
  
Now both of the Elves were eyeing their "prey" quite oddly. One of the Elves began consoling with the other as htey both began speaking quickly in Sindarinn. One was obviously in arguement with the other. Finally they both turned and one of the Elves spoke to Andrew in clear as a bell English.  
  
"You know the common tongue, but know nothing of these lands, also you expect us to be courteous when you greatly disrespect us by not speaking in Sindarinn, your native language. What sort of an Elf are you?"  
  
Andrew begins frantically waiving as he speaks  
  
"No, I dont know where ANYWHERE is.I dont know Sindarinn, and I am still not completely sure I have not gone totally Insane!!"  
  
Both of the elves perk up at this and begin with bright eyes  
  
"You are Mind hurt.....we did not know this. We are sorry, we know of the best healers for you...we shall raise your spirits!"  
  
Andrew looks down as he mutters something about stupid elves and dangerous boys with toys.  
  
"Look, Im not insane. I think. I dont know, but I feel alright. I dont need a healer unless it is for my ankle, which I seemed to have seriously messed up."  
  
The Elves stare in shock as they take into account Andrew's earlier confession.  
  
"An Elf who has heard nothing of the lands of that he is in??? You do sound a bit mad, and sometimes when people go insane, they know not of it. We shall take you to the best healers in our lands and get you as right as The Sea."  
  
They both walk over to him cautiously  
  
Andrew gets fed up as he waives for the millionith time that day.  
  
"Listen, the only thing I need a healer for is my leg so guys stop acting like Im rabbid and gonna bite you!"  
  
The Elves dont fully understand but they seem to get the basic jist of it.  
  
The Elves speak  
  
"We are sorry for our caution and early, perhaps uneeded jhudgement. But you must understand, wild bands of Orcs patrol these lands and so we must fight them back on a regular basis, we heard a loud crash in the water and we thought it was a stray Orc. When we saw you in Vibrant clothes such as you are wearing, we thought you were a Wizard of some sort at first. Then the ears gave you away.However, we are very deeply sorry.May yo firgive us.....Sir...May I inquire you of your name?"  
  
Andrew almost gives up his name and then thinks back to his fathers calling of him  
  
"Ilanor. My name is Ilanor."  
  
The 2 elves nod to themselves as they speak  
  
" Legolas Greenleaf and Armen Buddlain at your service."  
  
Andrew is only nodding when he sees them both staring at his waist, he first gets one thought.  
  
My CellPhone!  
  
During all this excitement he had forgotten to turn it off and its alarm was ringing.  
  
" Its a cellphone... ya know a C....oh forget it"  
  
Legolas seems intrigued  
  
"Such a curious contraption, why is it singing?"  
  
Andrew laughs to himself  
  
"It is to wake me up!"  
  
Andrew quickly turns it off to the small dismay of the Elves, but as he walks toward them they have stoic faces on  
  
"If you have not seen a cellphone, I seriously doubt you have seen a car.......so how in the name of all that is holy are you getting to wherever you are going home to?"  
  
They are still seemingly stuck on the concept of a car as they answer.  
  
"We shall go by horseback of course! We hope to reach Rivendell By Nightfall, and you seem to be lost. I must ask that you come with us for your own beneift!"  
  
Andrew Only nods in wonder  
  
"Ok"  
  
Authors note..... This is a short chappy.... Im tired. Im sleeping now. 


	4. Horseback Conversation

centerbFinding Home/b center i A Novel by A.T. East/i  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: Is this even needed? Sue me if you must...  
  
Author's Note: Well folks, I see I have not even touched this story in about 9 months. It was my first story, and I more or less gave it up. Well, now that I am more bored then ever with the epitomy of nothing to do...I am very evidently going to have to rebuild my meager fanbase for this story. I still dont know really know what the hell a Beta Reader is...but Im donen wondering. I am going to spell check my shit, and stop looking like every other dumbass who posts on FF.net. I looked like exactly when I was, when I wrote this. An average, hormone filled teenage boy, deluding himself into thinking he is good at writing. I tortured the rest of you with this story. One more thing....dont count on Regular updates. I am not that kind of person. I am gonna write whenever inspiration strikes..although quite seriously, reviews do spark a shred of more interest in writing. I ask that you please critique and comment on my writing, fore it is seriously, the only thing in this world that is mine. I live in poverty, I fail in school, I fail in life. This meager, sub-par venting through words, is all that I posess. I beg you, take pity. I shall likely, forever need it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~8  
  
A Journey is now, a breath away from commencing. A World of beauties and horrors shall be found.  
  
A Man bwill/b be made.  
  
"Hummm.."  
  
"Hummmm.."  
  
i arrrrrggg..../i  
  
"Hummmm*  
  
"Hummmmmm..."  
  
"uggg..."  
  
"Where are all the bees?" 


End file.
